


Connection

by SilverKitsune



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Which was based on that whole hearing Mikleo's voice bit from the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post, which suggested the notion that one of Sorey's Shepherd abilities included sharing thoughts with those he's made a pact with.  Taken to its natural nsfw(ish) conclusion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talesofsymphoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/gifts), [NeoDiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/gifts).



> 100% based on [this post](http://neodiji.tumblr.com/post/156556641869/soft-gasp-since-telepathy-is-a-thing-between-the) on Tumblr. Sorry not sorry, lol.

Sorey walked downstairs into the dining area of the inn, yawning as he stretched. Last night . . . last night had been _good_ , if he could say so himself, what with them _finally_ getting to sleep in a proper bed instead of the hard ground, plus the fact that the beds were _just_ big enough for two if the two people really cuddled. Oh, and because they'd been on the road for _so long_ , and fought what seemed like an army's worth of hellions along the way, they actually had enough gald for 3 rooms, so he and Mikleo could have their privacy . . . 

_Flushed cheeks were beautifully highlighted in the moonlight streaming through their window, even as Mikleo's gorgeous violet eyes were closed from pleasure. Every thrust earned him another pant, another pleasured moan, even as pale skinned legs wrapped ever tighter around his waist. Normally perfectly styled silvery blue hair was in complete disarray; the golden circlet that was usually hidden was peeking out behind those mussed bangs, glinting in the moonlight. A thrust, and then another, and-_

WHAP! Sorey was rudely shaken out of his thoughts by one cranky Earth Seraph.

“If you're going to daydream about Meebo, don't share it with the rest of us,” Edna groused as she walked back to her seat.

Sorey sheepishly looked up, hand scratching a cheek, barely able to meet his friend's eyes. He awkwardly laughed, “Oops, sorry?”

“Oh my,” Lailah tittered as she shyly looked up from behind a fan of papers. What little Sorey could see of her cheeks were tinted a bright scarlet red that rivaled her dress.

“Ho ho, looks like our Shepherd _does_ have someone he fancies after all,” Zaveid added with a laugh. Giving Sorey a conspiratorial wink, he continued, “Let me know if you need help wooing him. I can lend you my wind.”

For a moment, Sorey thought he was safe, that at least, Mikleo hadn't realized his mistake. That was, until a torrent of near-freezing water splashed down on his head, drenching him from head to toe. Turning to look through his sodden bangs, “Mikleooooooo why'd you do that?”

“ _Someone_ needed a cold shower this morning,” Mikleo replied, blush evident on his cheeks despite his attempt at keeping a cool demeanor. “Obviously last night wasn't enough,” he muttered while walking to the table, determinedly Not Making Eye Contact with anyone.

“HA! I caught that last part, Mikleo!” Rose exclaimed, holding out a hand to Zaveid, “We win! Fork over the gald, Zaveid.”

“Wait, what?!” both boys exclaimed as Zaveid morosely handed over a large leather bag.

“We had a betting pool going,” Rose explained as she started splitting up the gald into 3 piles. “Lailah had bet you guys had made it as far as first base,” Rose began, sliding a small pile of gald over to Lailah. “I'd thought you guys made it as far as second base,” she continued, taking a slightly larger portion for herself. She slid the rest of the pile, easily two thirds of the pile, to Edna. “But Edna, she bet you two had already gone all the way. How she knew to bet on that is beyond me.”

“Easy,” Edna replied as she scooped the pile of gald into her own pouch, “the inn walls are made of stone.”

 


End file.
